Green-Eyes, Red Hair, Beautiful Smile
by Draco-Newt-and-Harry
Summary: Just a song-Fic about James Potter's musings about Lily Evans. Why does he keep thinking about her? Why does he feel dizzy whenever she passes him? Please r/r! Don't own the song All of You or characters, just the plot! Song by John Legend and characters by J.K. Rowling


**Hi guys! This is my first song-Fic, and it's about James pining after Lily. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the Harry Potter world/characters. The song is "All Of Me" by John Legend.**

**Prongs_Shine-Eyes_and_Prongslet**

James watched as Lily rejected him yet again, this time calling him a foul loathsome arrogant little toe rag.

**What would I do without your smart mouth?**

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

He couldn't help loving her: what was it about him that she hated?

**_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_**

**_What's going on in that beautiful mind_**

He wished she would at least give him a chance, what was going on in her kind when she yelled at him? And why couldn't she realise WHY James had got really dizzy around her?

**_I'm on your magical mystery ride_**

**_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_**

James felt like he would die if she always hated him. He felt weird when she walked by him, hand I. Hand with Severus Snape. Why? I felt like breathing fire at him, or just locking him away, so I could have Liky. But that would just wound her even more. She was making him crazy, insane even.

**_My head's under water_**

**_But I'm breathing fine_**

**_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_**

But he would stick by her til the end, he would never stop loving and caring for her. He loved everything about her; her looks, her flaws, her imperfections, her eyes...her beauty.

**_'Cause all of me_**

**_Loves all of you_**

**_Love your curves and all your edges_**

**_All your perfect imperfections_**

If only she would TRY, just gave him a chance, he could show her he wasn't evil, or arrogant. It was all an act...

**_Give your all to me_**

**_I'll give my all to you_**

**_You're my end and my beginning_**

He used to make her yell at him just to hear her voice, so he was still happy, even if he was being shouted at.

**_Even when I lose I'm winning_**

**_'Cause I give you all of me_**

**_And you give me all of you, ohoh_**

He loved her, he adored her, she was absolutely beautiful, no matter what she was doing, yelling, biting her lip, reading, even with Snape. Beautiful. Stunning. Amazingly brilliant, in his opinion.

**_How many times do I have to tell you_**

**_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_**

**_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_**

He couldn't stop thinking, wondering about her. What was she really like? Why did she hang out with Snape? What's her favourite song or colour, or subject? She wouldn't leave his head, even when playing pranks with Padfoot and Moony and Wormtail, or studying, or even sleeping.

**_You're my downfall, you're my muse_**

**_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_**

**_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_**

Why did she hate him? Sure, he played pranks, but why hate him, loathe him? He wasn't that bad, was he?

**_My head's under water_**

**_But I'm breathing fine_**

**_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_**

Maybe he was. But that wouldn't change how much he loved her, even if she never loved him back. He would do ANYTHING and everything for Lily Evans.

**_'Cause all of me_**

**_Loves all of you_**

**_Love your curves and all your edges_**

**_All your perfect imperfections_**

**_Give your all to me_**

**_I'll give my all to you_**

He would move mountains for her, turn rivers into volcanoes, whatever it took to win the heart if his red headed, green eyed love.

**_You're my end and my beginning_**

**_Even when I lose I'm winning_**

**_'Cause I give you all of me_**

**_And you give me all of you, ohoh_**

Whatever it took.

A/N: I just got a review from catspats31... If that is the case, then why is there loads of other song fics out there?


End file.
